Solar panels typically include solar cells that convert solar energy into useable electrical energy. However, efficient operation of a solar panel generally requires precise alignment between the solar panel and the sun. Therefore, solar panels typically are mounted on trackers that maintain alignment between the associated solar panel and the sun as the sun moves across the sky.
A typical solar tracker includes a pedestal upon which a solar panel assembly is mounted. The pedestal is secured to a sub-structure, such as a post secured to the ground. The solar panel assembly may include an elevation actuator to tilt an angle of the solar panel with respect to the x-y horizontal plane. Additionally, a slew drive is positioned between the pedestal and the solar panel assembly to facilitate rotation of the solar panel assembly around the z-axis relative to the pedestal, thereby facilitating tracking in three dimensions. Therefore, the entire weight of the solar panel assembly rests on the slew drive.
Thus, typical solar trackers require slew drives capable of carrying the full weight of the solar panel assembly, and bearing the horizontal torque of the tilted panel with wind load, while still permitting rotation of the solar panel assembly relative to the pedestal. Therefore, the size of the slew drive and associated motor is highly dependent on the size of the solar panel assembly and, as such, substantially contributes to the overall cost of the system. Furthermore, due to the constant force being applied by the weight, tilting torque and wind load of the solar panel assembly, the wear and tear on the slew drive and associated motor may impact the tracking accuracy of the system.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to seek alternative trackers for supporting and aligning loads, such as solar panels, antennae and the like.